


The Parallels

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Doppelganger, I Don't Even Know, I think there is a Pokémon reference, I wrote this three years ago, I'm Sorry, Parallel Universes, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: It’s an ordinary day complete with an Akuma attack, when it all goes to hell.<>I wrote this three years ago, before all the salt. It’s just been sitting in a folder gathering dust with a bunch of other fits I forgot I wrote.Finished 6/15/16





	The Parallels

The day had started just like any other. Marinette dreamt of Adrien, Ladybug made her late for school, just a day like every other day. But if Marinette had known what would happen that day, she would have done things differently.

The akuma appeared abruptly, just as the others had. Apparently the akumatized person was extremely upset over missing the deadline to receive a character via wireless for his game systems. As a result, Hawkmoth had seen if fit to turn him into said character and let him run amuck through the streets of Paris. 

The akuma sported two horns atop its head and wore robes of red, gray, and gold. He levitated slightly above the ground and had two bulky arms that were detached from his body. Wielding three golden rings of varying size, the akuma ranted and raved about his misfortune and threatened to make the Eiffel Tower disappear if Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't come and 'battle' him.

Of course Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't going to just ignore so kind an invitation. The fight with the akuma was definitely a tricky one. Nothing with this one was going quite according to plan. But it was when they had finally gotten ahold of the boy's item when everything went to sh*t.

Ladybug held the item in her hand as the akuma launched and attack in a last ditch effort to retrieve it. Chat Noir was helpless to watch as Ladybug broke the item and was sucked through the akuma's hyperspace portal.

If Marinette had known what would happen that day, she would have gotten up early to spend time with her parents, she would have found a way to spend more time with Alya and her friends, she may have even told Adrien how she felt. But she didn't know, she couldn't have, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think it could be the last time she would see them.

Before she even knew what was going on, she helplessly watched Chat's face grow into an expression of sheer terror as he faded into the distance and the world around her became a blur of colors. All to quickly she was thrown through the ring's other side and was forced to watch as it the ring shrank and disappeared. Leaving her stuck wherever she was. 

Wherever she was, it was night. And she was sitting on the cold concrete of an alleyway. Her miraculous gave a warning beep as she stood up and walked to the edge of the alley. Peering out into the streets she was miffed to find the Eiffel Tower standing tall in the distance.

Suddenly a soft thud from behind her grabbed her attention and as she whirled around she found herself staring into eyes as blue as hers. Her miraculous gave its final beep and Ladybug's transformation disappeared leaving Marinette in her place.

Marinette stood speechless before a girl with the same blue eyes and the same black hair pulled into pigtails a little longer than hers and a red suit with black spots and matching mask. She stood before Marinette just as speechless as she when a similar beep was heard followed by a familiar pink flash and Ladybug was once again replaced by a girl who looked almost identical to Marinette.

…

The two girls stood gaped at one another as they both struggled to process what was going on. It was a tiny, high-pitched voice that finally broke through, or rather two high-pitched voices.

"Marinette!" The first one said.

"Bridgette!" The second one said.

Both girls heads snapped in the direction of the voice that called their name.

"Tikki" both girls breathed out at the exact same time. Immediately their attention snapped back to each other but this time the shock had waned enough for the girls to begin to think.

"It's okay. She's not a bad person. I can tell." The other Tikki said as she flitted closer to Marinette. She was very similar to Marinette's Tikki except that this Tikki was wrapped in a red glow.

"Who are you?" The other girl asked in a voice full of apprehension.

Marinette glanced to her Tikki, who gave her a nod. Taking a deep breath she said, "My name is Marinette. And I'm...Ladybug." The last bit sounding more like a question than Marinette would have preferred.

The other girl blinked before quickly turning her attention to her respective kwami. 

"She's telling the truth." The glowing kwami responded to the unasked question.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked tentatively.

The other girl seemed at first a bit surprised by the question but responded in kind. "My name is Bridgette… And I'm Ladybug."

"Okay. Hi Bridgette. Uh, where exactly are we?"

"Oh uh, Paris, but you probably knew that, from the tower, kinda hard to miss." Bridgette gave a nervous laugh before dropping her head into the heels of her hands, "How is this possible?"

"We were fighting an akuma, Chat Noir and I, we had almost beaten it when I got caught up in its last attack. Next thing I knew, I was here." Marinette supplied, she could sympathize with the confusion.

"You have a Chat Noir too? And you fight akumas? What, are you from some parallel world?"

"Uh…" say what now.

"Yes, we are. That's exactly right." Marinette's Tikki said with a happy buzz. "We are from a Parallel version of your world and Marinette is that world's Ladybug."

"What, seriously?" Both girls chimed at the same time.

"Yes. Hard as it may be to believe, it's true. But this is not the place to discuss such things." The other Tikki said.

"She's right. Come on, my place isn't far." Bridgette said as she gestured to be followed and lead the way out of the alley.

She was right, it wasn't far. In fact, Bridgette had lead them to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. At least somethings never change. They were both in their civilian forms so they had to sneak in from ground level. They came around to the back door and Marinette watched as Bridgette pulled out what looked like a library card and slid it into the door's lock, an action she can recall having done many times herself. Bridgette wiggled the card in and the door popped open, somethings really do never change, it was a nice, warm feeling that provided a bit of comfort.

As quietly as they could the girls climbed the stairs until they reached the top apartment. Luckily they were able to sneak in without incident. Bridgette's room was nearly identical to Marinette's, the only major differences that she could see was that Bridgette's walls had black accents along with the pink and that her workstation didn't have a sewing machine but instead was littered with other tools, a screwdriver and a soddening iron for example. The familiarity of everything did much to put Marinette at ease, the full gravity of her situation had yet to even begin to set in and for that she was thankful.

Bridgette pulled out a plate of cookies and offered it to the two Tikkis. "Alright so, can we get a little more of an explanation. I mean, you did just drop a huge scientific revelation on us like it was nothing."

"Yeah Tikki, what do you mean this is a parallel world? We can get back right?" Marinette tried to keep her unease and dread from seeping into her voice but the sad look that crossed the Tikkis faces caused her heart to drop like a stone to her stomach. 

It was the glowing Tikki that spoke up first. "There are lots of parallel worlds, infinite in fact. Somehow the akuma you faced, Marinette, must have been able to connect our two worlds, if only for a moment." 

"In that moment the fabric between dimensions was thin enough for the akuma to punch through. The akuma likely lost control of his hyperspace portal when you destroyed the item the akuma was in, so when you got sucked in, the portal didn't know where to spit you out and you ended up here." Marinette's Tikki continued.

"Luckily the world you ended up in is most likely pretty similar to your own. That's one of the reasons why you ended up here. In fact, you and Bridgette are parallel versions of each other." Bridgette's Tikki picked up.

"Wait a minute. Hold up." Bridgette said, eyes full of curiosity and wonder. "So there are other worlds where we aren't Ladybug?" 

"Of course there are. In some worlds you could be Ladybug and in some someone else could. There are probably even worlds where you could be Chat Noir."

"And there are also worlds where Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't superheroes and may not even exist at all."

"Oh wow." Bridgette could hardly contain the wonder in her voice. "Parallel worlds and alternate dimensions, I'd always theorized they were possible but to actually know… Wow."

"As awesome as all this is, how do we go home?" Marinette asked her Tikki who once again donned a sad expression. The little kwami floated over to where Marinette sat on the floor and with big sad eyes full of something akin to sympathy she spoke.

"That's just it Marinette, we may not be able to."


End file.
